remember aurora
by heytrisha
Summary: Elliot akan berusia enam belas tahun selamanya. / untuk biweeklyprompt #5.


**title**: remember aurora

**genre**: friendship/angst

**rating**: T

.

Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki. Tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari ini.

**notes**: fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk **BiweeklyPrompt #5**. Selamat menikmati! ^^

* * *

_**Dear Leo**__,_

_._

_Saat surat ini telah sampai, mungkin aku telah tiba di Sabrie, Leo! Omong-omong, aku menulis surat ini di kereta, jadi biarkan saja kalau tulisannya agak berantakan, ya…_

_Sudah seminggu kita tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu, Leo? Aku baik-baik saja disini. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu untuk ikut juga berlibur bersamaku, hanya saja Ibu dan Ayah melarangnya. Katanya, kau hanya akan merepotkan nanti. Huh, enak saja. Padahal sepi juga kalau tidak ada kau lho, Leo. Aku kangen komentar-komentarmu yang mengesalkan itu. Hmm._

_Aku membelikanmu syal sewaktu di kami mampir di toko suvenir. Kau pasti menyukainya. Mungkin. Warnanya hitam-putih, seperti motif catur… ah ya omong-omong, kau berjanji akan membuatkanku pancake madu kalau aku berhasil mengalahkanmu sewaktu kita bermain catur di asrama, kan? Kau belum memenuhi janjimu, lho. Aku masih menunggu, haha._

_Vanessa mulai berbicara yang aneh-aneh selama di penginapan. Ia bilang, sebentar lagi aku berusia tujuh belas tahun… dan sudah saatnya untuk mulai berkenalan dengan wanita. Hei, kurasa dia lupa, Leo! Aku kan baru akan berumur tujuh belas dua tahun lagi. Dia juga mulai menyarankan cara untuk berbicara dan bertingkah laku sopan di depan wanita muda. Hei… sepertinya dia sudah bersekongkol dengan Ibuku, Leo! Ernest baru saja bertunangan dua bulan lalu, dan kurasa, Vanessa sebentar lagi, mungkin. Dan dia ingin aku bertunangan dalam waktu yang bersamaan dengannya!_

_Oke, kurasa Vanessa dan Ibu sudah mulai kacau. Wanita memang susah ditebak._

_Ah ya, teh disini enak, Leo. Rasanya lebih segar, dan berbau bunga. Mungkin bunga melati? Sepertinya begitu. Aku akan membawakanmu dua kotak ketika sampai di rumah, ya._

_Apakah Holy Knight yang terbaru sudah terbit, Leo? Kau harus segera mengeceknya di toko buku. Jangan lupa untuk membelinya ya, kalau sudah ada. Nanti uangnya kuganti. Tenang saja, Leo._

_Oh ya, Leo. Aku teringat kalau kau biasanya suka menyindirku karena aku suka ceroboh dalam menaruh barang-barang. Maaf, ya. Sekarang aku agak kerepotan karena tidak ada kau yang biasanya mengingatkan dimana aku menaruh barang-barangku… huh. Tidak apa-apa, sih. Hanya saja, aku baru kehilangan novel Through The Looking Glass-ku kemarin, dan itu rasanya menyebalkan._

_Aduh, sepertinya aku mulai jadi melankolis, Leo. Saat berjauhan denganmu, aku baru sadar… rasanya tidak lengkap. Seperti ada yang hilang. Dua hari saja tidak mengobrol denganmu, rasanya aneh, Leo. Kau mungkin berpikir kalau hari-harimu jadi terasa lebih tenang selama seminggu ini, karena tidak ada aku yang cerewet dan suka marah-marah padamu. Maaf ya, Leo._

_Tapi disini terasa sepi tanpamu. Serius, lho._

_Aduh, kenapa aku jadi menulis hal-hal yang sentimental, ya. Seperti anak perempuan saja._

_Aku akan tiba di rumah empat hari lagi, Leo. Jangan kangen padaku, ya! Hahaha._

_Ah ya, Leo… aku ingin bilang sesuatu padamu. Tapi aku tak bisa mengucapkannya kalau kita bertemu nanti, jadi kutulis disini saja, ya._

_._

_._

_Terima kasih sudah menjadi sahabatku._

_._

_**Sincerely**__,_

_Elliot Nightray_

* * *

Leo melipat lagi surat itu, dan memasukkannya ke dalam amplop yang menyertainya. Itu adalah surat dari Elliot yang diterimanya setahun lalu—ketika sedang liburan musim panas.

"Kau sudah selesai merapikan raknya, Leo-_sama_?" tanya Vincent yang baru saja tiba di depan pintu. Leo menoleh, dan menggeleng tanpa suara.

"Belum semua. Kau tunggu saja di luar, dan tolong siapkan kereta kudanya," pemuda berambut hitam itu memberitahu, surat itu masih tergenggam di tangannya—tersembunyi di balik saku jasnya.

Vincent mengangguk, dan segera berlalu.

Leo mengeluarkan lagi surat itu dari sakunya, dan samar-samar—ia masih dapat mencium bau kertas tua, dan juga bau teh melati kesukaan Elliot.

Ia menghela napas panjang, dan mendekatkan surat itu ke wajahnya—lalu menghirup baunya perlahan.

_Bau Elliot masih tertinggal disana._

Leo menurunkan lagi surat itu tanpa suara, dan menggenggam amplopnya dengan lembut. _Elliot tidak pernah benar-benar pergi_. Ia masih ada disini—di dalam udara yang dihirup Leo, di kursi meja belajar yang ada di kamarnya, di antara lembar-lembar novel _Holy Knight_ yang sampulnya terlipat karena terlalu sering dibaca, di antara tuts-tuts piano yang kini mulai berdebu…

.

Leo mengeluarkan surat itu lagi dari dalam amplopnya, dan membuka lipatannya perlahan. Ia membacanya ulang tanpa suara—dan tanpa sadar, ia merasa pandangannya terasa berkabut karena berair saat ia membaca paragraf yang keempat.

Sebuah kenyataan yang menusuk terasa menyentakkan dadanya.

Elliot tidak akan pernah berkenalan dengan seorang gadis pun. Elliot tak akan pernah bertunangan seumur hidupnya.

_Karena Elliot akan berusia enam belas tahun selamanya._

Leo mendekap surat itu erat ke dadanya—tangannya terasa gemetaran. Ya, Elliot akan berusia enam belas tahun selamanya—namun bukan disini. _Bukan bersama Leo_.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengusap sedikit matanya yang terasa basah dengan lengan bajunya yang panjang—tangannya masih terasa gemetaran. _Elliot pergi terlalu cepat_.

Leo bahkan belum pernah membalas kalimat terakhir di suratnya—dan mengatakan kalau ia sangat; _sangat bersyukur bisa mengenal Elliot_. Ia belum pernah mengatakan kalau ia sangat menyayangi Elliot, dan ingin selalu berada di sisinya.

_Maafkan aku, Elliot._

_Aku tak bisa melindungimu_.

.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu melipat surat yang ada di tangannya lagi, memasukkannya ke amplopnya perlahan—dan menaruhnya di sakunya dengan lembut.

Elliot akan berusia enam belas tahun selamanya, sementara ia akan tumbuh dewasa dan menjadi tua sendirian disini.

_Kita akan bertemu lagi, Elliot. Terima kasih sudah menjadi sahabatku selama ini._

Leo menghela napas panjang—dan tersenyum kecil, seraya mengusap matanya yang terasa hangat.

* * *

"_Tunggu aku disana, Elliot!_"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

_**#np**_: Foo Fighters – Aurora

(_jakarta, 05/08/2014_)


End file.
